Wings Of An Angel
by LaTiNa-CiNnA1
Summary: Ok! I just realized this story was on my other name I did not use, I'm very sorry for all the changes but I'll get as much chapters up as soon as can! TY! Please R&R!


Heartache  
  
It has been several weeks after Hitomi's return to earth.Everybody at her school is still talking about the subject and there are some kids that have spread nasty rumors like her being raped or kidnapped.Hitomi has never told anybody about what happened to her and her adventure to Gaea,not even her best friend Yukari knows what happened.Everyday Yukari asks Hitomi what happened the day she disappered,but Hitomi always says she doesn't want to talk about it.Yukari knows she's never going to tell her but she tries everyday knowing that Hitomi has made her decision to keep it bottled up inside of her and never tell a soul.  
  
It was 4:00 o'clock and Hitomi was stretching since it was the girls turn to run.But just before she went to go run she gazed up at the sky thinking of Van and how muched she missed him.Then all of a sudden a loud yell of her name broke her thoughts."Hitomi!" Yukari yelled "Huh what" Hitomi said, then Hitomi noticied that she was seperated from the girls and was standing alone with Yukari."Yikes!" Hitomi said and jumped up and ran to go catch up with the girls."Kanzaki!" a loud yell was addressed to her,it was the girls track team coach he was the new cute guy who replaced Amano,since Amano left for London.All the girls loved him since he was so cute and popular.But Hitomi didn't care for him,she didn't like anybody,the only person she loved was Van,a lot of Hitomi's friends thought she was crazy cause she didn't even have intrest in this new cute guy named Daren."Yes" Hitomi replied "Your next" he said Hitomi nodded and ran toward the track,she positioned herself,the whistle blew and Hitomi took off like a flying bird,she was almost at the end whe she had a vision.She was surrounded by fire,everything was red,then she noticied a man holding a woman,the woman had strange markings all over her arms and legs,she had a bad feeling about that man she knew that the world of Gaea was in trouble."Hitomi!" Yukari cried out her name,Hitomi was lying on the track with a large croud around her.She sat up and there right beside her was Daren "Are you ok" he asked "Yes" Hitomi said,Daren put out his hand to help her up,Hitomi took his hand and stood up.Most of the girls were jealous since Daren offered to help Hitomi up but then they just thought it was an act of kindness."Thank you" Hitomi said "Maybe you should go home and rest" Daren said "Ya maybe i'll go do that" she said then walked over to the bench and grabbed her bag and left.But then she felt a soft touch on her shoulder,she turned around to see if it was Yukari saying bye,but it wasn't,it was Daren."Ummm I was wondering if I could walk you home just in case you don't pass out again or anything" "But don't you have to train the other girls?" Hitomi said "I told them that it was canceled since you passed out on the track" Hitomi looked around and saw that all the other girls were staring at her and whispering."No thanks I'll just ask Yukari if she can walk home with me since she lives close to me" Hitomi said looking around for her best friend but there was no sign of her "I told her she could go home and that I would make sure you got home...safely" "Oh...well you didn't have to do that" Hitomi said "But I wanted to make sure you got home safely...so can I walk you home?" "Oh alright,I guess it's better to be safe" So Hitomi and Daren started walking away from the track and on the way to Hitomi's house.While they were walking Hitomi couldn't stop thinking about that vision,who was that man,who was that woman and why was she was surrounded by fire."Hitomi?" her thoughts were broken "Yes" she said "What are you thinking about?" Daren asked "Oh...nothing really...oh look there's my house" They stopped right infront of Hitomi's house "Thank you for walking me home...but you really didn't have to" "Oh...it was a pleasure walking you home Hitomi" Hitomi was blushing a bit but she lowered her head so Daren wouldn't see.She was walking into her house when Daren sais "See you tomorrow Hitmoi" she turned around and saw Daren waving at her,Hitomi gave him a little wave and walked inside.Hitomi went straight to her room,she did her homework,then she flopped on her bed and started thinking about the vision,she just couldn't get it out of her mind,she wished she could warn the people on Gaea but she knew she couldn't,she had no way of contacting them.Hitomi went to go take a shower,she thought maybe if she takes a shower she will forget about it.  
  
~Gaea~  
  
Meanwhile in Fanelia Van was sitting in the garden thinking about Hitomi "Oh why did I let her go...I should of held her" Van said out loud "Oh lord Van" Merle whispered who was several feet away from Van.Van was holding the pendant that Hitomi gave to him before she left Gaea,he looked up to see the Mystic Moon,all he was thinking about was Hitomi.  
  
~Earth~  
  
Hitomi was sitting by the window in her room,instead of thinking of the vision she had earlier she was thinking of Van.She got up to go to the kitchen cause she was a little hungry,but on the way there she fell to the ground and started crying "Van I miss you so much" she said in her head "Hitomi what's wrong" her mother asked.Hitomi got up and ran out of the house "Hitomi!" her mother yelled but Hitomi ignored her and ran towards the park.  
  
~Gaea~  
  
Van stood up from the bench and started to walk around the garden "Lord Van" Merle said "What is it Merle?" Van said and turned to face her "You're thinking about Hitomi aren't you?" Van could feel himself blushing a bit "What makes you say that?" he replied "Lord Van I'm not blind I can see,you're blushing" Merle said giggling "Hmp Merle go away" he said quikly "Fine!" Merle snapped and ran toward the castle.In Asturia,Princess Millerna was looing at the Mystic Moon and was thinking about Hitomi "Hitomi and Van are such a good couple they should be togther" she said out loud.Allen,Celena,Dryden and Merle were all thinking the same thing Princess Millerna was thinking and were all looking at the Mystic Moon.  
  
~Earth~  
  
Hitomi was sitting by the large fountain in the middle of the park,she was touching the water softly with the tips of her fingers,all she could think of was Van."Hitomi?" she heard a man's voice say,she turned around to see who it was,it was Daren,Hitomi stood up "What are you doing here?" Hitomi said "I was hanging out with the guys and I saw you running here,I thought maybe you were upset so I came here" Hitomi wiped away the tears from her cheeks "I'm fine" Hitomi said looking away from Daren "You should go home it's pretty late" Daren said "No" Hitomi said quietly "What?...why won't you go home it's cold out here" "You don't understand what I am feeling inside...so just leave me alone!" Hitomi screamed then all of a sudden a blue light engulfed them and they were gone.Princess Millerna's,Allen's,Celena's,Dryden's and Merle's thoughts had wished Hitomi back to their world but instead of Hitomi just returning they brought someone else,they brought Daren. 


End file.
